Donde se encuentra la felicidad
by Eleone
Summary: Yoh y Anna deben separarse porque el nuevo Torneo entre Shamanes comenzara muy pronto... Advertencia: MUY cursi! -///-


**Donde se encuentra la felicidad**

por **Eleone**

Las nubes grises del cielo estaban anunciando que próximamente habría lluvia, una triste lluvia que los separaría para siempre. Delante de ellos, se encontraba un avión apunto de despegar, pero la joven pareja no quería separase, no aquel día.

- No quiero que te vayas -dijo dulcemente una voz femenina mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de su pareja.

- Lo siento, es la única solución.

- Pero es muy peligroso! Podrían matarte!

La mujer empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su pareja le limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento.

- Ya sabes que te amo, pero debo partir ahora...

Él se inclinó lentamente para besarla... quedaban pocos centímetros... y justo cuando rozaron sus labios, la pantalla oscureció por completo.

Anna se giró, dando la espalda al televisor visiblemente sonrojada. Por que justamente tendrían que poner esa película? Si Tamao y Ryu la hubiesen estado viendo, habrían acabado llorando como nunca, pero ella no era esa clase de persona.

En sus 16 años de vida, nunca se había mostrado cariñosa con nadie, excepto en pocas ocasiones con Yoh... ahora que lo pensaba... mas bien no se había mostrado nunca cariñosa con Yoh. Desde que finalizó la batalla entre Hao y Yoh, su relación seguía igual. A pesar de que eran unos niños y estaban comprometidos, nunca se habían cogido de la mano, ni se habían dicho cosas hermosas en el oído, ni... se habían besado.

Anna notó como su rostro volvía a enrojecerse... por un beso? En realidad ese no era el problema, Anna se sentía terriblemente preocupada por el Torneo entre shamanes que se iba a celebrar... el día siguiente. Suspiró con resignación mientras bebía un poco de te. Poco a poco, empezaron a aparecer varias venitas en su cabeza... y por que estaba tan enfadada? Como no estarlo con Yoh Asakura? El último día había decidido pasarlo con sus grandes amigos, y no con ella. Seguramente, para Yoh lo más importante era vivir una vida tranquila, sus amigos y escuchar música. Por supuesto, ella no estaba en la lista, ya que no podía incluirse en la lista de amigos... por favor, ella era su prometida!

Poco a poco, las estrellas empezaron a aparecer en el cielo, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Anna sintió como un frío inundaba todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que en el interior de la pensión había una temperatur cálida. Aquel frío era de soledad y tristeza. Aquella no iba a ser la última noche que estaría sola, cuando Yoh no estuviese, volvería a estarlo nuevamente durante un buen tiempo.

La muchacha decidió abrazar con fuerza el traje casi terminado que iba a usar Yoh durante las múltiples peleas que tendría. Desde que recibieron el mensaje para el nuevo Torneo entre shamanes, la itako no había podido evitar preguntarse si llegaría a soportar aquella triste soledad. Era evidente que nadie estaría con ella porque Yoh, Manta y los demás estarían luchando, Pilika estaba en Hokkaido, Tamao en Izumo y... ella esperando en la pensión Asakura.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa con un gesto cansado, esto era algo que nunca haría delante de sus amigos, pero estando en aquella casa sola, se permitía el gusto de mostrase todavía mas perezosa de lo que era. Suspiró varias veces con resignación, aquel día Yoh no volvería y se iría sin haberle dicho nada. Es que acaso no le importaba su compromiso? En la pelea que tuvieron Yoh y Hao cometió el error más grave de su vida, mostrar más sentimientos de afecto de los que nunca había mostrado. Desde aquel momento decidió volverse más fría. Pero... por que?

Sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos... no podía abrir sus ojos, estaba demasiado cansada. Había estado esperando a Yoh durante horas, y aquella maldita película le había hecho pasar muchísima vergüenza, suerte que nadie la había visto mirándola. Estaba segura que esa escena nunca la repetiría con Yoh... aquel beso... solamente de pensarlo notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba y empezaba a sonrojarse.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse un rostro muy cercano del suyo... pudo observar como sus labios estaban dispuestos a rozar los suyos y cada vez se estaban acercando todavía más... estaba soñando o es que Yoh la iba a besar?

No pudo evitar levantarse algo asustada y sonrojada mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al muchacho.

- Se puede saber que haces!?

- Eh? Anna, estas despierta! -dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa- Pensaba que estabas durmiendo!

- Y que ibas a hacer mientras dormía??? -preguntó irritada esperando una respuesta.

- Nada -contestó el joven mientras se tapaba con la pequeña sábana que le había puesto a Anna. Ésta se limitó a mostrarse indiferente, a pesar de que en su interior estaba completamente nerviosa- Vamos a pasear?

- Es muy tarde y hace mucho frio -se quejó mientras volvía a sentarse.

- Da igual!!

Minutos más tarde, Yoh y Anna se encontraban frente a un hermoso lago, donde se podía reflejar la dorada luna llena en las tranquilas aguas. Al final Yoh había conseguido convencer a su prometida mientras ésta suspiraba resignada.

- Mañana saldrá el tren que os llevará al Torneo de Shamanes -explicó Anna mientras se apoyaba en la barra- Me pregunto cuando volverás a casa.

La itako cerró los ojos tristemente. Justo unos años antes le reprochaba a Yoh que si no ganaba el torneo, no se lo perdonaría.

- Seguramente te encontraras con shamanes muy poderosos que han estado entrenando durante estos años para vencerte, ya que tu fuiste la persona que venció a Hao Asakura. Pero... -esta vez la muchacha se detuvo para tomar aire y dirigir su mirada hacia su prometido- si mueres, no te lo perdonaré.

Yoh miró con sorpresa a su futura esposa, la cual estaba respondiendo a su mirada con tristeza. Es que acaso no iba a decirle nada mas sobre el torneo? Es que no quería que se convirtiese en el Rey de todos los shamanes? O es que...? El muchacho pudo ver en los ojos de su prometida como había algo que temía la muchacha... y era la soledad. Anna Kyôyama odiaba la soledad de la misma forma que él había odiado no tener amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban preparados. Yoh, con su imborrable sonrisa, junto a Amidamaru, el cual estaba más nervioso que su amo. Len Tao, acompañado de su espíritu, el cual también estaba igual de nervioso que Amidamaru. Horo Horo, con su habitual nerviosismo por empezar a pelear, junto a la adorable Koloro. Manta, el cual tenia el rostro tan blanco como el papel, junto a su espíritu acompañante, Mosque. Cabe destacar que Manta se había convertido en un shaman bastante poderoso gracias a los (horribles?) entrenamientos de Anna. Y ella estaba allí, con su mente ausente y preocupada, pero allí.

Todos empezaron a subir al tren mientras se despedían de forma diferente de la itako. El primero en subir fue Yoh... es que acaso no le iba a decir nada? Y por que se mostraba tan confiado y sonriente? Al llegar a su cabina donde todos se sentarían durante el trayecto, Yoh se dirigió a la ventanilla, que abrió rápidamente, mientras extendía uno de sus brazos hacia Anna.

La muchacha, sorprendida, decidió coger su mano con inseguridad mientras observaba como los amigos de su prometido los miraban con curiosidad.

- Cuando me convierta en el Rey de todos los shamanes, nos casaremos, verdad? -preguntó con seguridad el shaman.

Anna empezaba a notar que sus sentimientos empezaban a flaquear. Sentía ganas de llorar y de abrazar a su prometido, pero había una gran distancia entre ellos. Así que se limitó a mostrar una pequeñísima sonrisa y a afirmar.

Entonces, en ese momento, Yoh se inclinó para besar el rostro de Anna, a pesar de que había bastante distancia. Fue un beso corto, de despedida, pero con gran sentimiento.

- Te quiero -susurró el joven antes de notar como el tren empezaba a caminar cada vez más rápido.

La joven itako empezó a correr cogida de la mano de su prometido, no quería separarse. Ahora que empezaban a ir bien las cosas!!! Por un momento, creyó que nunca se separarían, pero el cruel destino hizo que se despidieran... con un beso.

Anna vio como el tren se empezaba a alejar hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Volverían a verse cuando él se convirtiese en el Rey de los shamanes... verdad? 

**Notas de Ele-chan!!**

Siguiendo el consejo de Bratty, he decidido ir haciendo este fic como una especie de descanso entre examen y examen! XP Es por ello que... en motivo de su cumpleaños (que será el lunes 19... creo! ^^U), he decidido dedicarle este fic!! *^o^* Espero que te guste, aunque me ha quedado muy cursi! -/////-

La idea de este fic es muy sencilla, la confesión de los sentimientos de nuestra pareja protagonista!! ^^U No se como se me ocurrió, quizás en un momento de completo romanticismo. La verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo (pensaba que en realidad no iba a ser tan difícil -_-U).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y sino... pues... lo comprenderé! T_T Demasiado cursi! Eso si, dejadme reviews, onegai!! Y sino, enviadme un e-mail! Hablando de e-mail, he observado que varias personas me han agregado a su lista, y no me molesta!!! Pero... almenos enviadme un e-mail para que os conozca, nop? ^^U Soy una persona bastante tímida y desconfiada, y si alguien me agrega porque le han gustado mis fics... pues... enviadme antes un e-mail, okas? ^.^


End file.
